


It's not heavy, I'm stronger than I look!

by Mandakatt



Series: Winter Shenanigans [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Christmas gift, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Showing Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Prompto and you find the best real Christmas tree ever! ...you're just unsure how to get it up into your apartment.





	It's not heavy, I'm stronger than I look!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blossattic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossattic/gifts).



When you and Prompto decided it was time to decorate your shared apartment for Christmas the two of you went back and forth on if you should get a real tree or not. The debate between the two of you lasted almost up to the week before the actual holiday, when the two of you finally agreed that the tree should be real.

The two of you instantly rushed out that moment, in search of the perfect tree. You found it of course, sold by a sweet old man with a long white beard that was friendly, and explained to you each personality of every tree.

“So, this one,” he began. “Is one that will bring two lovers together.”

Prompto sputtered. “W-What?”

You giggled softly then gently pressed the seller on his comment. “Oh, and why will this one bring lovers together.”

The old man grinned. “Because, it’s meant to be a couples first tree.”

Your eyes lit up and you looked up at Prompto, who blushed and sputtered again, before offering the Gil to the seller.

“We’ll take it!”

The old man nodded, and moved to help Prompto strap the tree to the roof of your car. Excitement of course bubbled in your chest, as you gently kissed Prompto’s cheek, thanked the seller and drove home.

When you arrived you moved to unstrap the tree from the car only to have Prompto put his hand on yours gently.

“Don’t worry Babe, I got this.”

You blinked then huffed. “There is no way you can carry this by yourself, up three flights of stairs!”

Prompto grinned at you. “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look!”

You smirked a little, and rolled your eyes a bit before you looked at the tree, then the apartment stairs. “Prompto, baby, please let me help you…AH!”

You blinked, your hand coming up to your lips as he struggled to get the tree up onto his shoulder, and with a grunt, managed to balance it just so.

“I-I got it, let’s go!”

You bit you lower lip, watching him tremble a little as he took that first tentative step forward. With a grunt, he placed his foot on the bottom stair.

“P-Prompto! Please let me help!”

He laughed, breathless. “Nah, I-I got it. Go up ahead of me…nnh…I need you to open the door.”

You frowned a bit but nodded and turned to quickly head up the stairs. Once at your apartment door, you opened it, and propped it open, then waited. And waited. And waited. With a slight fidget you moved to the top of the stairs, only to hear him grunt softly as he hefted it up the staircase.

“Prompto?” you called.

You got a loud grunt as a reply before you rushed down the flight of stairs to find him just getting to the second. He was sweating, and panting heavily but he gave you a bit of a smile, before he groaned and put the tree down on the second landing.

“Hah…Ok, m-maybe I do need help.”

You laughed softly as you moved close to him, gently rubbing his arms a little before leaning up to press a kiss to his jaw. He blushed brightly.

“Gah?! D-Don’t do that! I’m all sweaty!”

Giggling you smiled. “Don’t care, c’mon, let’s get this awesome tree inside.”

The two of you with a few small struggles managed to wrestle the tree into your apartment. When you set it on the stand however, the top bent down as it was much too tall for your small apartment. You blinked at each other before the two of you burst out laughing.

“Well,” you said with your hands on your hips. “I guess we’ll have to put the star only kinda near the top.”

Prompto chuckled as he gently slipped his arms between yours, wrapping them about your waist to pull you against him. He rested his chin on your shoulder, and nuzzled his cheek against yours.  

“No matter, It’s perfect. Merry Christmas Babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> A 2017 Christmas gift for Obloss of Blossattic!


End file.
